The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buddleja plant botanically known as Buddleja hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bosblink’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during September 2011. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Buddleja having distinctive flower coloration, good repeat blooming, and well-branched habits.
The new Buddleja cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Attraction’, not patented, characterized by its dark red-purple colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Miss Ruby’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,950, characterized by its dark red-purple colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2012 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2012 in Guadalupe, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.